Fairy Tail High School
by FMAGreedsgirl
Summary: Based off the high school version chapter of Fairy Tail. Mostly NatsuxLucy, but also includes GrayxJubia and ErzaxGerard! Please review!


Fairy Tail High School

A/N: This is based on the bonus chapter in Fairy Tail when it talks about them in high school. Lucy is part of a high school yankee gang with Erza, Natsu, and Gray. This is mostly LucyxNatsu, JubiaxGray, and ErzaxGerard. So please review if you like it because this is my actual first one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail for it is owned by Hiro Mashima but I do own the plotty and it shall remain mine, and I shall call it plotty, Come here plotty- Ow paper-cut!!

Story Starts: Lucy's POV

"Damn it Natsu quit stealing my lunch!" Gray shouted at the pink-haired boy.

"Meveh ou woser!" (Translation: Never you loser!) Natsu shouted back with Gray's lunch crammed in his mouth.

I sighed. Ever since I first transferred to Fairy Tail High I became quick friends with Natsu and Gray so I thought I would be used to this behavior by now, but sometimes it's hard to ignore. If only Erza were here right now she would shut these guys up immediately, but she's late because Gerard wanted to eat breakfast with her and I know how much she likes him.

"What's wrong my dear Lucy?" I looked up to see Loki give his most charming smile. At first when I came here I would've been swooned by it, but now it's lost its charm.

I almost answered him when Natsu was jumping on desks and kneed Loki in the head while being chased by a pissed-off Gray. Loki took it well probably because he had his little fan-girls to comfort him. I smiled this school is great, no matter how many oddballs there are. The oddest of them all I should say would be our teacher who happens to be a short blue cat wearing a suit who just came in the classroom.

"Alright class time to get serious and do our work." He said with an actual straight face. "So I'm taking a cat-nap."

_What an unmotivated teacher_!! I shouted in my mind. I wouldn't dare speak out loud I don't what the punishment around here is and I don't intend to find out.

Happy sat up and turned back to the class. "Oh and a school play is coming up so audition right now!"

"A school play, I wonder what it'll be about? What do you think Lucy-chan?" Levi asked me. Levi is probably one of the only normal students here and is also a straight A student.

I shrugged. "Who knows."

Once again Happy woke up after a few seconds of his nap. "Class is dismissed for the rest of the period so you guys can go."

Like a bullet everyone rushed out I gathered my stuff and headed out for myself.

"Lucy-chan!" Erza's voice called out.

She rushed towards me. "I apologize for missing class. What have I missed."

I smirked. "So why were you gone so long?" I inquired.

Erza blushed so red her face was the color of her hair. "W-W-Whatever do you mean?! Gerard-kun and I haven't done anything!" She stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow.

Erza hung her head. "Gerard-kun k-k-kissed me after we ate."

I squealed. "Oh it was your first kiss?"

Erza just nodded.

"So you guys are officially going out?" She slapped my back, I know it was meant to be a teasing slap on the back, but Erza sometimes forgets how strong she is and knocked me to the ground face-first.

"D-Don't say it like that it's embarrassing!" She stuttered. Erza then took deep breaths and finally noticed me on the floor. "Lucy-chan why are you on the ground?"

I slowly got up. "No reason…"

Erza finally put on a calm face and asked. "So what have I missed?"

"Well Happy just told us there would be a play at school and we should try to audition."

"A play?" Erza said with a strange twinkling things in her eyes.

"Um, yeah?" The look on her face was a little creepy.

"Excuse me Lucy-chan." She said before rushing off to the school auditorium.

"Hm. Maybe I should audition I got nothing better to do."

At the Auditorium

I blinked at the long line of girls auditioning. Levi was among them.

"Levi-chan!" I called out to her.

She smiled when she saw me. "Oh Lucy-chan. I'm glad you came."

"Did you find out what the play is about?" I asked.

She nodded. "They decided it would be Cinderella."

"That would explain all the girls."

"No actually most of them are here watching Loki-kun audition." She pointed. I was actually able to see over the mass of girls to see Loki with a script he actually looked pretty good reciting the lines.

"What are you auditioning for?" I asked.

Levi smiled. "The Prince."

"…Huh?" I stared at her dumb-founded.

"I think that it's sexist that it's always gender with some plays so I've decided to gender-bend as the prince." Levi gave a determined smile.

I sweat-dropped, "Good luck with that…"

I noticed Erza among the crowd inhaling and exhaling like she was preparing to sing or something.

"Well if it isn't the bunny girl." A voice boomed right behind me.

I flinched, I slowly turned around to see… Gazille! "G-Gazille? You're going to audition?"

He snorted. "And what if I am bunny girl?"

"N-Nothing." I hate that nickname he gave me. Ever since Phantom High was destroyed by some freak meteor crashing into the school Gazille and Jubia who were the only students that were alive now come to Fairy Tail High. For some reason Jubia doesn't like me.

Gazille pushed me out of the way and headed down to audition.

Somewhere among the audience: Jubia's POV

I smiled at my luck. If Jubia can just get cast as Cinderella and Gray-sama is the prince Jubia can get a happy ending with him and he'll fall in love with me instead of Lucy. I giggled at my luck.

Back to Lucy's POV

After a few more auditions it was finally my turn, I think I did okay. I tried out for Cinderella so did Erza, but as soon as she came on stage she kept stuttering and looking like she saw a fire. Once all the auditions were done. The doors slammed open and out came, Principal Makarov?

"Alright I'm taking over this play and I've decided how we should do the cast!" He announced.

Everyone stared at him dumb-founded. "Um sir I'm directing the play." Mirajane smiled to Makarov.

"Well I'm wanted to try something so pwease can I take over Mira-chan?" Principal Makarov gave a puppy-dog face.

I couldn't believe the principal would try that trick until Mirajane smiled. "Ok you can help."

_What a quick reply_!! I shouted in my mind. I mean I couldn't believe Mira wouldn't even put up more of a fight…

Makarov hopped on the stage and faced us. "Now then the script and the cast will be changed and the play will be called 'Sorta Cinderella.'

Sorta Cinderella what will that be like? I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when Makarov held out a box.

"Now I want everyone to put their names in here and we'll do a drawing to see who will be who." Everyone followed his directions and put their name in the box.

As we waited Evergreen stood up and boasted. "It's obvious who will be Cinderella, I've got the looks and talent. It was the role I was meant to play." She giggled loudly.

I sighed. Sometimes that girl can really be a jerk.

A/N: Quick interruption! For those who don't know who Evergreen is she is part of Luxus's team when they wanted to take over Fairy Tail with a tournament by force and Evergreen turned Erza, Lucy, Levi, and all the other girls in a beauty contest to stone. Anyways sorry for that back to the story!

Back to Lucy's POV

When the bell rang for lunch Principal Makarov told us he would announce the cast for tomorrow. So everyone just got up and went home. As soon as I got to my apartment I took out a piece of paper and a pen and started another letter to mom.

**Dear Mom,**

**I had another random day at school. Today I auditioned for our school play called Cinderella. That is until our principal took over on the cast list and decided everyone's names should be drawn by random. I hope Evergreen doesn't get a part she's already stuck up as it is, if she gets the part of Cinderella she'll never let anyone hear the end of it. I hope you're doing ok mom I miss you.**

**Love,**

**Lucy**

**P.S. I know I said this before in my letters but remember not to tell dad.**

I sighed and decided to rest up for tomorrow.

Tomorrow:

I walked to my classroom with confidence, they said they will announce the cast for 'Sorta Cinderella' in class. When I opened the door I stood frozen as snakes and spiders and all sorts of creepy crawlies was on my body. I shrieked so loud I think the whole school heard me. I shook and swatted all of the disgusting creatures off me when Natsu growled.

"Lucy! Why do you always walk into traps I set up for Gray?!" He ruffled his hair annoyed.

I shook with anger, tears threatening to pour. I've dealt with Natsu's pranks for as long as I could remember since I got here but this has become ridiculous!

"L-Lucy? I'm sorry are you okay?" He finally asked.

I glared at him with a deathly glare that could rival Erza's.

"Natsu from now on don't ever talk to me again." I threatened.

I sat in my seat ignoring Natsu's pleas for forgiveness.

Natsu's POV

I can't believe Lucy is this mad at me. I mean she never got mad at me when she walked into my other traps for Gray but I didn't think she'd be this pissed.

I heard snickering behind me. I glared at one of the people who piss me off more than Gray, Luxus!

"Looks you've been dumped by your girl Natsu." Luxus chuckled.

Usually I would've been angry at that comment but I'm more upset with Lucy being mad at me.

Back to Lucy's POV

My anger for Natsu subsided when Principal Makarov and Happy walked in the classroom. "Class we have finally decided on the cast from the drawing and here are the results!" Mirajane helped him by writing on the board for him.

The class results were of the following:

**Cinderella: Lucy**

**Prince Charming: Gazille**

**Stepmother: Evergreen**

**Stepsister: Erza**

**Fairy Godmother: Gray**

Mostly everyone in the class had the mouths dropped in disbelief. I'm relieved that I got the part of Cinderella but what's freaking messed up about the cast list was that Gazille was cast as the prince and Gray the Fairy Godmother…

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Natsu laughed hard. "G-GRAY IS A FAIRY G-GODMOTHER?! HA HA HA HA!!!"

"Shut up you jerk!" Gray shouted at Natsu who was holding his sides from laughing so hard. "Principal Makarov can't you just change the cast just a little?"

Makarov shook his head stubbornly. "Nope, since it was drawn it's going to stay that way."

Gray held his head in defeat.

"Gray's right Principal." Evergreen complained, "Not that I mind that got a main character part, but it seems a bit stressful that Gazille has to play the leading man!"

For once I agreed with Evergreen, since I'm Cinderella Gazille playing opposite of me is kind of disturbing… Natsu finally stopped laughing, but now he seemed to be sulking. I wonder why?

"I'll see those who got parts after school for practice see you there." Makarov told us before leaving the class.

~~After school~~

We all arrived at the auditorium for practice, I guess there's so many people because of so many minor roles. What I was surprised mostly about was that Natsu was there.

"Natsu? Did you get a part?" I asked my pink-haired friend.

Natsu snorted. "Nope, but I was promised that if I help with backstage I could get all the lunches I want for free."

"Who promised that?"

"Principal Makarov." Natsu said.

_Why am I not surprised_? I thought.

"A-Anyways Lucy." Natsu looked away embarrassed. "I am sorry about this morning with that prank."

He's apologizing? That's so cute.

I smiled. "Thanks Natsu, I'm over it already don't worry."

Natsu looked at me for a few seconds before heading off to the stage to help prepare decorations… then again let's hope he doesn't destroy anything.

Everyone practiced really hard for their lines, although I'm a little worried about Erza she seems to have problems when she performs in front of people. Gazille was actually taking acting seriously which shocked a lot of people. Afterwards people went home after 6:00.

~~The day of the play~~

Well after a few weeks of rehearsal we finally managed to get everything under control. Our costumes were beautiful for each crew member. Although Gray still sulked about having to be the Fairy Godmother. Gazille's costume actually made him look like a prince if it weren't for his piercings he actually looked decent-looking.

"Alright kids we got a full-house so make sure you work your hardest." Makarov announced.

Before we headed out to our places Makarov added one more thing. "Oh, and I talked with the school board they approved of a kiss on the lips between the Prince and Cinderella."

Everyone was shocked.

"WHAT!!!" Natsu roared.

"Alright places people!" Makarov shoved us in place.

The curtains unveiled and the audience cheered loudly. I was washing the floor making my face look as miserable as I could.

"Cinderella!" Evergreen called as she and Erza came onto the stage.

"Yes stepmother?" I asked.

"I see you've finished cleaning the floors now I want you to dust the furniture, clean the bathrooms, and last make our dresses for the ball." Evergreen smirked.

I shuddered Evergreen was made for that role. "The other chores I can understand, but what if I want to go to the ball?"

"I'm sorry dearest sister," Erza smiled sadly. I almost forgot my lines when I saw how good her acting's gotten, in practice she usually stuttered like crazy, but now she's following the lines as if she was an actress for years. That is until I noticed Gerard was in the audience."Perhaps if you finish soon you may come with us."

"Thank you sister." I smiled.

"Yes well in the meantime we'll be gone for an hour, if you're not done you won't get dinner and not go to the ball." Evergreen stuck up her nose.

Evergreen and Erza exited the stage.

"And so Cinderella was stuck to such degrading chores for such delicate hands like hers." Loki as the narrator said to the audience. I mentally sighed at his choice of words.

I wiped my head. "I've finished the chores Stepmother said I should do, but how will I make their dresses by the time they get home?" I asked out loud.

"Allow me to help?" Gray's voice echoed around the strange.

Gray stepped out on stage in a really fancy outfit that made him seem like a prince. Unfortunately people like Luxus, a few people in audience, and mostly Natsu were laughing. Natsu was probably the loudest of anyone. I could barely hear Gray's lines. It basically went something like this: "I-HA HA HA- by making you the dresses- HA HA HA HA-now you'll be able to go to the ball-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!" Gray meanwhile with Natsu's constant laughter Gray was looking a _little_ pissed off.

So after a few messing with the lights the dresses which looked incredibly beautiful appeared on the stage. Afterwards Gray disappeared off the stage when Erza and Evergreen came on.

"Cinderella-chan! These are beautiful!" Erza smiled with admiration.

"Thank you sister." I smiled back.

"Er-yes they are impressive, but you can only come with us if you make your own dress!" Evergreen smirked.

"That's not fair!" I protested.

"Too bad. My word is law so stay here." She smirked. "Come Priscilla." She commanded Erza's character name.

Erza gave me a look of pity and exited with her.

My face gave a sad look I bet people would think a kicked puppy would look like. Gray returned back to the stage and once again Natsu burst with laughter that left Gray having a hard time with his lines that is until Jubia came up the aisle of the audience went back stage and somehow shut Natsu up. Gray blushed a little at this and finally came forward with his lines.

_Thank you Jubia_. I smiled at Jubia.

Afterwards we were finally able to go through Gray's lines without Natsu's laughter. But the one scene I dreaded was the Ball scene…

The minor characters were dancing around just looking like their having fun until the person I dreaded seeing came to the scene.

"That's when the Prince who ignored all the other beautiful women in the ballroom caught eyes with the lovely Cinderella." Loki announced.

Gazille would actually look like a prince if it weren't for that evil smirk. He was strutting over to me.

"Hey come over and dance with me!" He ordered me.

_Does he even realize how blunt that sounds_?! I shouted in my head.

"Don't be fooled by that frightened look on Cinderella's face. She's actually filled with much joy." Loki put a forced smile. Loki is a really nice guy when he's not being a complete flirt and it helps that he doesn't like the fact Gazille's playing the Prince.

"U-Um of course…" I stuttered remembering that I have to play through.

Natsu's POV

I grind my teeth as I saw Lucy dance with that damn Metal-jerk. If only he could mess up on something. Anything to get his hands off of Lucy.

"Natsu-kun you're tearing up the curtains!" Jubia scolded.

Lucy's POV

After a loud chime I mentally sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" I excused myself kicking off my slipper.

Gazille grabbed and glared at Levi who was playing the Prince's best friend.

"Reno take me to Christina's mansion." Gazille ordered.

"Wha?" Levi looked confused. "Why do you need to go there?"

"Because that's where the chick lives." Gazille said bluntly.

"I-I see." Levi grimaced.

After that scene was finished it rearranged back to my stepmother's house. Gazille and Levi were there with the slipper after trying Erza's foot.

"It doesn't fit." Erza sighed with relief then flinched that she wasn't supposed to actually sigh.

"Is there anyone else here that we can try?" Levi asked them.

"Nope, no one else." Evergreen smirked.

"Liar. There's one more girl with here." Gazille frowned.

Everyone paused at his bluntness.

"Yes there's my sister Cinderella." Erza smiled.

If this was real I would tell Erza to never mention me. Gazille smirked .

"Oi! Girl get out here!" Gazille yelled backstage.

I mentally cried and reluctantly walked out.

"Try this on miss." Levi smiled.

I lifted my foot towards her and tried on the slipper, unfortunately it was a perfect fit…

"That settles it. Tomorrow we marry." Gazille smirked.

"Oh wonderful." I sweat-dropped.

For the final scene it was outside a chapel I was dressed in a beautiful wedding dress that Mira made for me. All the characters were in the scene even Gray. If only my groom to be wasn't who I wanted. Once again Gazille would look incredible if he was nicer and more polite and doesn't look like he would attack you in the middle of the night with a iron pole.

Loki who also played the priest was having us wed. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Gazille leaned in for the kiss. I shut my eyes. _I have to do a good job on this no matter how gross this is._ Our lips almost touched until one of the ropes of the curtains swung an angry Natsu kicking Gazille off the stage.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT KISSING LUCY YOU JERK!!!" Natsu roared.

"N-Natsu wh-what the heck do you think you're doing?!" I cried.

Natsu looked at me. "I didn't want you guys to do that kissing scene with that jerk." Natsu actually looked serious.

All the girls in the audience went "Aaaaawwww." Luxus just snorted.

I blushed. "Uh Natsu this isn't how the play supposed to go."

"I don't care, I didn't like the idea of Gazille being your prince if it wasn't me." Natsu whispered.

Then here was something I really wasn't expecting… Natsu grabbed my hand and kissed me! His lips touching mine. The audience roared in applause.

Loki shook his head rapidly and smiled to the audience. "And so instead of ending with the Prince Cinderella ended up with someone better. And so ends this tale."

After he concluded the audience cheered on.

Natsu broke the kiss after a few more seconds. "N-Natsu… when did you feel this way?"

Natsu blushed. "For awhile I just thought it would be better to be friends until I found out Gazille was the prince and that kiss scene."

"Natsu I had no idea." I blushed.

Natsu turned as pink as his hair. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

I smiled. "Sure."

Meanwhile with Gray and Jubia:

"Thanks for making Natsu shut up for me." Gray smiled at Jubia.

Jubia was turning really red. " I-It was nothing, at least it helped your act Gray-sama."

"Thanks again." Gray nodded.

Before he turned to leave Jubia grabbed his hand. "I-If it isn't to much trouble Gray-sama. W-Would you like t-t-to go o-out with m-m-m-me?" Jubia blushed.

Gray blushed slightly. "Uh sure."

Mean-Meanwhile with Erza and Gerard:

"W-Well did you think I acted alright Gerard-kun?" Erza blushed as red as her hair.

"You did fine Erza." Gerard smiled kindly.

He embraced her into a hug. Erza sighed.

"I just hope you think of me as your prince?" Gerard smirked.

"Of course you don't even have to ask that." Erza smiled.

They both kissed in the shadow of the auditorium with the moon gleaming above.

~~The next day~~

"So what did you have in mind for a date?" Lucy asked Natsu who's head was on her lap. It was lunch and Natsu was resting from a huge lunch Lucy made him.

Natsu shrugged. "I'm thinking, how about that new fried chicken place? You seem like the type to like grease food."

Lucy sighed. "Thanks a lot Natsu."

Natsu paused. "How about tomorrow I warn you about my next prank for Gray so you won't run into it this time?"

Lucy smiled. "I'd like that."

The End

A/N: Sooo? What'd you guys think? If you think I should continue the story I'll make a sequel to this one-shot. I also plan on typing an alternate story for Fairy Tail that actually involves the story not the high school chapter. Anyways please try to review my other stories too. Bye!


End file.
